


【All豆腐 AU】圣诞节礼物

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 预警：一个非常无聊的情色故事，建议如果不是有看黄片的兴趣就不要读。没有任何裨益。所有人物都OOC（这是一定的）且黑。无厘头圣诞老人AU





	【All豆腐 AU】圣诞节礼物

当从小屋里走出来的时候，“麋鹿”已经等在外面了，头套规矩的套在脑袋上，蹄子一下一下踩着雪，看起来非常不耐烦。  
罗伯特的第一感觉就是冷。他确定自己已经把胡子贴好，虽然是兼职也不希望显得非常业余。乔治留下的精液还在他肠道里，若是能直接洇透衣服也好，但此刻却粘连在肛口，让他觉得小腹像怀着孕一样的难受——这是个糟糕的比喻，毕竟他从没怀过孕。但总算，他明白了为什么人们总有那种夸张的形容，说精液让小腹微微鼓起。五分钟之前他刚刚高潮过。  
这大概是一个惩罚。尽管乔治为它冠名礼物。  
尽管如此，罗伯特还应该完成今晚的任务，和这位戴着头套的麋鹿先生一起把礼物送给华沙的小孩子们。  
“你好了吗？”男人非常不耐烦地说，罗伯特忙对他笑了一下，他知道谁也不愿意在这样的温度里等待，“好了就快上来。”  
罗伯特和“麋鹿”有一台小小的电瓶车，他们把礼物堆在后座上，上面贴上快递般的地址标签。“麋鹿”负责开车，而罗伯特负责把礼物送给熟睡的小朋友。礼品公司推出的圣诞特别服务，罗伯特是看了招聘广告来做的兼职，而“麋鹿”，罗伯特看他熟练的把包裹分类的功夫，大概是个快递员。  
罗伯特坐在后座上，麋鹿先生把车开的飞快，风卷着雪花飘进来，带来罗伯特用双手护在腹部都不能减少的寒意。圣诞老人宽松的红绒外衣毕竟太薄了，也不怎么能抵抗寒风，而只有罗伯特自己知道，他里面什么也没穿，这也是乔治“礼物”的一部分。他感觉身体里的血液都快被冻僵了，而脸上却开始发热。小腹的隐痛有发展成钝痛的趋势。这种难堪让他的双腿之间出了点汗，屁股黏黏的粘在座位上。他本应该团成一团，抵抗寒冷，但却因为疼痛而坐立不安。  
车猛的停了。“就是这家。”麋鹿先生不耐烦地说，罗伯特的头差点撞在他的座椅靠背上。看他还呆愣着，麋鹿先生在袋子里摸索了一下，扔给他一个盒子。“是这个。”  
艳俗的、用红色闪光包装纸和绿色花边绸带包裹着的，圣诞节礼物。无端让罗伯特想到了两个小时前乔治送给他的那个，那根包装的整整齐齐的按摩棒。他觉得自己今夜几乎无法再承受更多的古怪趣味。他手发抖的把盒子从麋鹿先生手里接过，希望不要露出任何异常。  
很好，他站起来了。他居然感觉还不错，站起来活动活动比枯坐在那里让他感觉好了很多。他按门铃，靠在一边，冻的发白的脸上努力凝聚起一个勉强的笑容。穿着红色毛衣的女人接过了盒子，说她可以代为交给小孩。就在这时小孩跑出来了，他惊讶的大叫，说要和圣诞老人合影。“我捉住你了。”他调皮的捉住罗伯特的裤脚，“我捉住你了”，一个小时前乔治握着他的脚踝分开他的双腿。  
“我要你抱着我跟我合影。”小孩说：“反正你又不是一个真正的圣诞老人。”  
罗伯特无奈的弯下腰，把他抱在怀里，他希望女人能够拍的快一点，小孩垂下来的脚四处乱踢，有一脚正好闷在他肚子上，力道不大，但是让罗伯特的后穴难以抑制的伸缩了一下，吐出更多精液来。那一股热流让他觉得有点可耻的愉快，赶紧闭紧了嘴巴，微微弓腰，不让不该出现的声音漏出来。然后他回头，就看到麋鹿正在路灯下站着端详他。黑色的眼睛在头套的窟窿里闪着光，分辨不出在想什么。  
半个街区过去，钝痛几乎变得难以忍受。偷偷瞄了一眼，麋鹿似乎没注意他，罗伯特便整个人折了下去，如果可以，他希望用一根手指堵住自己的肛门，他觉得他自己正在发烧。说话越来越诚挚，也越来越轻。后来他就放弃了，索性让它们自己流出来。他肆无忌惮地盯着麋鹿的角幻想，幻想那尖尖的柔软的角堵进自己的直肠，然后像那个震动棒一样震动起来。他还幻想自己腹中蠕动是个真正的孩子，正一下一下用小小的手拍着他的肚皮。要吃点什么，我饿了，他说，妈妈我饿了——也就是这时，罗伯特才注意到开着黄色灯光的家里流露出来的食物气息，和巧克力的香气。他饿了，他也想吃点什么，迫切的需要什么东西去填满自己。他觉得热，也许他需要一点雪，他发誓雪可以在他的直肠中融化。乔治说什么来着？当他对乔治说自己饿的时候，乔治回答：“你是个不知足的荡妇。”  
即使是因为取向，罗伯特也不想这么被人侮辱。他挣扎了，可是没用。  
他注意到几次他走路的时候麋鹿黑色的眼睛都在后面追着他，他想也许是因为精液完全流出来了，让红绒的衣服深深的吸进了他的臀缝中去。但是他不在意麋鹿怎么想，他愿意他妈的怎么想怎么想，今天是罗伯特的圣诞节。他要像一根蜡烛一样烧起来。  
送完这家以后他完全精疲力尽了。说完祝您圣诞快乐，关上门以后就顺着门蹲了下来。他挺饿，毕竟被乔治上之前没吃什么东西。他也许还晕过去一两次，不记得了。这时候麋鹿走过来，把他拉了起来。罗伯特和他四目相对，发现在这个一路对他大呼小叫的男人眼中，同情压过了其他欲望。  
罗伯特把他的手甩开，捂着肚子站起来。  
“最后一家了。”麋鹿先生说。  
他们到了，罗伯特抄起最后一份礼物，就直接去摁了门铃，来开门的是一个十六七岁的年轻人，长得很高，样子很好看，有棕色的眼睛和深色头发。一阵暖风伴着烤鸡肉的味道吹过来，罗伯特忽然感觉自己非常想吐。  
“我可以借用一下卫生间吗？”他话还没说完，手已经忍不住想推开年轻人往里走，“我不想弄脏你们家花园。”  
他把假胡子扯下来，坐在卫生间的地上干呕了一阵，又开始觉得肚子疼，但是既然他吐不出来什么，估计也拉不出来什么，因为他上下灌的都是一样东西，乔治的精液。  
卫生间门来不及关上，罗伯特听到脚步声，他一抬头，就看到“麋鹿”走进来了，头套也摘掉了，夹在腋下，活像一个猎人，刚猎杀掉一头鹿。他也是个高个男人，长了一张固执而又坚毅的脸，正冷冷的盯着他。门啪的一下关上了。  
“听着。”麋鹿蹲在他身边说，“我知道乔治是个什么人，也知道你是怎么回事。而且我还知道这一家人是怎么回事——这家住着一个离婚的父亲，带着一个儿子，你刚刚已经见过了。父亲姓克洛泽，儿子随母姓，大家都叫他莱奥。他们离婚的原因是因为他实际上是个深柜。”  
罗伯特睁着呕的泪水迷蒙的眼睛看着他，弄不清他想说什么。  
“我拆开了他们的每一封信，所以我清楚是怎么回事——”麋鹿说，“听着，我刚才告诉他们你已经工作了一天，太辛苦了，而且没有家可以回，才生了病。他们很同情，欢迎你和他们一起吃晚饭。你应该清楚你能做点什么。他们有空房间，有钱，还有根本不被认同的寂寞和爱。你知道波兰是个什么狗屎地方。”  
罗伯特刚皱皱眉，费力地想说什么。就被麋鹿制止了，他嗤笑：“难道你还想回到你住的那个地方吗？”  
“你还好吗？”刚才见面的男孩在外面敲着门，后边似乎有成年男人在和他说话，那声音遥远、温和，让人想起一切美好和香气四溢的东西。罗伯特努力不去想乔治把他带进温暖的房间的那一天，和之后无数个痛苦又快乐的夜晚。“你还好吗？”当他瑟瑟发抖的躲在墙角避风的时候，乔治对他说，他有一头金发，灿烂的让罗伯特仿佛看到了自己第一任男朋友什琴斯尼。给我庇护。罗伯特想，没有庇护和一点点陌生人的善意我很难在这个地方生活下去。  
看着罗伯特不说话了，麋鹿就当他是默许了。于是他站起来，把手交给罗伯特，“别人都叫我马里奥。”  
罗伯特以为他是要拉他起来的，但是当他把手放在麋鹿——现在是马里奥了，的手里，对方却只是松松的和他握了一下手。  
“现在，”对着罗伯特抬起头迷惑不解地眼神，马里奥说：“你该给我一点报酬了吧。”  
他裤裆里的东西隆起来，正好对着罗伯特的嘴。刚刚好，一点不差，好像一头鹿的脖子和绞刑架那么相配。


End file.
